


A Good Day

by antigrav_vector



Series: CapIM bingo fills - 2016 [7]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cap_Ironman Bingo, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, fade-to-black sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 11:42:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6237226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antigrav_vector/pseuds/antigrav_vector
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony makes sure Steve has a good day. And surprises him in the process.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Good Day

**Author's Note:**

> For the Cap-Ironman Bingo prompt "fourth of July." This turned out as a one-shot slice-of-life flufflet.
> 
> Unbeta'ed.

Steve stared out the floor-to-ceiling windows of his suite and sighed silently.

After a cold rainy spring, summer had hit New York with a vengeance, and the wavering air gave mute testament to just how hot it was outside, even now that the sun had dipped below the horizon. That, in and of itself, wasn't all that terrible, but it did make staying outdoors for any length of time uncomfortable. Steve, with his pale Irish skin, had already picked up three sunburns this week. He wasn't too concerned; they healed quickly, just like any other injury. But they were quite irritating.

That wasn't what had him staring moodily at Manhattan, though.

No, he was trying to decide what to do.

The barbecue party that Tony had been bouncing around the Tower harassing everyone about had just ended. He'd wisely decided it should take place after dark, and corralled a mostly-willing Clint into doing the actual barbecuing. He'd privately been of the opinion that letting Tony do it would end in disaster, but he hadn't known whether any of the others knew how to grill. Once Tony had made the suggestion that they celebrate the holiday, the team had collectively decided that it would also serve to celebrate Steve's birthday.

He'd been less sure he would enjoy that.

Some deep seated instinct had yelled at him to beware any and all wrapped objects, and he had been very tempted to listen to it. But then everyone would have given him that Look. The one that fell somewhere between pity and exasperation. And Tony would probably have pouted.

Steve didn't dare admit out loud just how effective that tactic was. Every last one of the team would abuse it and get Tony to get them off the hook for their more outrageous ideas.

And, worse, Tony would probably abuse it most of all.

And yet, Steve kind of wanted him to. Wanted Tony to give him an excuse to pin Tony to the wall and kiss the breath out of him. Wanted --

"Steve?" Tony's voice rang out through the penthouse, breaking into his thoughts and sending them scattering.

"In here," he called back, turning away from the windows and watching as Tony approached.

Tony walked up to him and tucked himself against his side, making Steve smile. They had gotten together less than a month ago, and he could tell Tony was feeling out the limits of what Steve would allow.

In all fairness, he was doing the same. But somehow Tony's tiny steps forward were a lot more tentative than he would have expected from a man with Tony's reputation.

Then again, he really was enjoying being able to take things slowly. They'd taken the first week just to work up to casual touches, and the second to kissing. The next few steps had taken even longer, though. They still hadn't had sex yet, despite all of Steve's hints that he was interested in trying it. That did mean that he'd had plenty of time to do his research, on the other hand, and he'd found a lot of things he wanted to try once they finally got down to it.

It took a minute for Tony to break the silence. "Good day?"

"Yeah," Steve couldn't help the sappy smile at the memory of the gifts the team had gotten him. All but Tony's had been joke gifts, but that didn't matter. "Thanks."

Tony caught his eyes with a smirk. "There's one present left, you know."

"Oh?" Steve pulled him in for a chaste kiss. "What would that be?"

"Come find out." Tony's smirk turned challenging, and Steve could feel himself return the expression in kind. 

"Come where, exactly?"

"Oh, the number of ways I could answer that question." Tony sniggered.

Steve noticed the double entendre belatedly and groaned. "I see how it is."

"Yeah?" Tony leaned in to trail his lips up Steve's nick to linger over the sensitive spot just below the hinge of his jaw. "You sure about that?"

"Sure enough to try this," Steve said and shifted his hands to Tony's hips, using his grip to lift Tony bodily off the floor. He got a very satisfying yelp out of Tony, followed by a slightly breathless chuckle.

"Now this seems promising," Tony quipped. "You gonna follow through?"

"On what?" Steve taunted him. He suspected he knew what Tony was after, and it was making something in the pit of his stomach feel like someone had filled it with seltzer water.

"You, me, and a bed," Tony replied, bluntly, surprising the hell out of Steve. "Or a wall. Wall sex with you would be hot as hell."

Steve couldn't help the laugh that pulled out of him. "That could be arranged, but maybe not for our first time. Why now? You've waited this long."

"You want it, I want it..." Tony raised an eyebrow at him, and squirmed in his grip. "You know where the bedroom is, right?"

"You're gonna be as demanding in bed as you are everywhere else, aren't you," he grumbled, knowing that the amusement would be clear in his tone.

It wasn't really a question, but Tony replied anyway. "Did you really expect any different?"

"No." Steve used his grip on Tony to sling him over his shoulder, getting another yelp, and started for the bedroom. Before he'd managed to go more than three steps, Tony grabbed his ass and groped him thoroughly, making him jump and bite back a very undignified sound. Being groped while he walked was a very odd sensation, he decided, even if it was starting to send the first fizzles of true arousal through his blood.

When he made it to his bedroom, he slung Tony back over his shoulder and tossed him onto the bed. The action got him a wide-eyed stare.

Tony licked his lips and looked him over from head to toe. "Take your shirt off, and come here," he demanded, "unless you'd rather watch me get myself off."

That was an intriguing thought, and Steve stored it away for later. They could investigate that next time. Right now, he had a different objective in mind. Obligingly, he shucked his t-shirt, and took the two steps over to the bed as he tossed it at the hamper just visible through the bathroom door. Tony watched him move with an avid look on his face, his eyes so dark that they looked like the irises had disappeared entirely. "Maybe another night," he told Tony, and enjoyed the shudder that went through him. "Right now, I'd rather try something a little more active."


End file.
